Kudara Kokūzō
, |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=AB |birthdate=February 10 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=28 |height-part1=201 cm |weight-part1=64 kg |rank-part1=Jōnin |occupations=Ambassador |relationship=Yūmei Kokūzō~Half-Brother |classification= |clan=Uchiha Clan |nature type=Fire Release, Lightning Release, Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan~Explanted, Mangekyō Sharingan~Explanted |Kekkei Tota=Star Release |ninja registration=012101 |academy age=8 |chunin age=9 |affiliations=Land of Fire,Konohagakure, |shippuden=No |jutsu= Hiding with Camouflage Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Star Release: Altairis, Star Release: Comet, Star Release: Eight Shaku Curved Jewel, Star Release: Eight Span Mirror, Star Release: Grand Chariot, Star Release: Meteor, Star Release: Meteor Shower, Star Release: Pitfall, Star Release: Shooting Star Strong Fist |tools= }} Kudara Kokūzō (百済虚空蔵, Kokūzō Kudara) is an Ambassador of Konohagakure, and a descendant of the Uchiha clan. He is the second eldest son of the Fire Country's previous daimyō. Background Daiymō Assassination Arc As one of the many offspring of the Fire Country's daimyō, Kudara was raised astray from the operations of much of the shinobi world. He was the closest sibling of Yūmei Kokūzō, in spite of them only possessing a mutual father, and was fond of him dearly. Kudara was, like Yūmei known to be an expert in shōgi, his tactical prowess emanating whenever he brought down somebody older than him; he is undefeated, having never lost to Yūmei even once. The second in line for the title of daiymō, or so his heritage dictated, Kudara was often forced to attend social parties, in order to increase his own aptitude for communication. When Yūmei's mother was assassinated, Kudara plead with his half-brother not to rise up against their father, however his attempts proved to be futile, and was shocked to learn that Yūmei was disinherited, and sent away to some, unknown destination. A few months later, it was reported that Yūmei was deceased, much to Kudara's despair, leading to his awakening of the Sharingan. Not wishing to let the cruel world outside of the daiymō's palace take another life of his family, Kudara, much to the protests of his mother, was enrolled within a prestigious boarding school not too distant from his home, where he was tutored in the arts of ninjutsu and the sort - the kind of power he must be knowledgeable of in order to conquer the world of shinobi. He made acquaintance with another student, Arare, and the two learning of one another's backgrounds, became friends almost instantly; as it turned out, Arare was the eldest son of the Shogunate, and sought to learn of how peace could possibly be established within the tragedy-strewn continent. Together they formed a pact to bring an end to all tragedies on the continent, so that none may ever occur ever again in the future. Some number of years later though, Kudara came to learn of Yūmei's survival through a commotion he overheard, sparked by his mother during his holiday-period back at the palace. Learning of his relevant location, Kudara secretly traveled to Konohagakure in pursuit of his half-brother. Along the way though, he was confronted by Arare, whom had also learned of Yūmei's survival, and sought to destroy him on Kudara's mother's orders. As much respect as he held for his friend, Kudara could not let this pass, and before the other could retaliate in any shape or form, Kudara smote his best friend on the spot in cold blood, instigating the advent of his Mangekyō Sharingan. Disposing of the remains, Kudara finally made it to Konohagakure, only to learn that Yūmei had defected not too long ago, his whereabouts still unknown. Not wishing to have spent his entire trip in vain, in regards to Arare's murder on his part, Kudara performed some research while inside of the village on the roots of the Sharingan, eventually learning of what was required to obtain the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan; Kudara however, did not at all desire to steal the eyes of a blood-sibling, and instead returned back to the palace, not necessarily having achieved anything worth mentioning. At this point Kudara had lost all hope that he would ever see his half-brother ever again. During a celebration held at the palace, Kudara's despair was immediately lifted, upon being confronted by Yūmei when inside of his room. Overjoyed, he welcomed his half-brother with open arms, only to be forced aside and demanded of their father's whereabouts. Not necessarily aware of what Yūmei planned to do with that man in particular, Kudara led his brother to their father. Following Yūmei's scene with their father, resulting in the latter's death and the former's loss of eyesight, Kudara resolved to properly perform his duty as an older brother for once in his tragedy-strewn lifetime, and implanted his own Mangekyō Sharingan into Yūmei's eye sockets, granting the latter back his eyesight, and the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Quickly concealing away his half-brother as the party crows barged in, Kudara accused both his father's death, as well as the loss of his eyes on an attack made by terrorists. Implanted a new pair of eyes, Kudara secretly catered for Yūmei's recovery, which when completed, was offered a new life with his half-brother, by his half-brother. Without even a moment of hesitation, Kudara accepted, and together both he and Yūmei departed from the palace, and started their new life in the open world. Konohagakure When Yūmei became the Hokage, Kudara was enlisted as an ambassador of the village, due to his well-versed in politics and social etiquette. Even though he had lost his Sharingan, Kudara with his brother's aid, became a practitioner of the kekkei tōta, Star Release. Personality Kudara is charismatic and calculating, able to form complex strategies that can match even Yūmei's. Despite this, he shows a caring side to his subordinates, earning their respect and loyalty. His hierarchy in the late daiymō's family, as well as an ambassador of Konohagakure gives him great power and influence. He also shows a deal of concern for his half-siblings, aiding them in their ventures as well offering them protection in times of adversity (such as in the case of Yūmei). It is hard to determine if Kudara is kind or cruel, or simply doesn't feel strong emotion either way, having no true desires to progress his life upon. Kudara is also strangely honorable; granting conquered people peace treaties instead of merely initiating an all-out invasion. He seems to show disdain for force when it's unnecessary. He also claims that those whose followers do not agree with them do not deserve to be called leaders. All in all though, Kudara is a ruthless and cold strategist, willing to sacrifice lives without a second thought to achieve his ends. Appearance Kudara has light blonde hair and blue eyes, or so are their natural colours. He wears a long, white coat with a high collar forked tail, coloured black with red innards and a gold frame, accompanied with several streaks of the same shade. Inside he wears a violet coat which extends straight down to his knees, tightened by a belt bearing gold trimmings. beneath it he wears a long-sleeved white shirt, scarf and pants. Kudara also wears a white suit designed to empower his nintaijutsu-incorporating Star Release techniques.